For better or worse
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and chandler have Jack and Erica and Monica is pregnant. They are all so happy right now but what is it that Monica is keeping from Chandler. Read to find out.
1. The boss

**Monica and Chandler are married. Jack and Erica are 8. And Monica is 4 months pregnant.**

Monica set Jack and Erica's breakfast in front of them. They were having French toast. One of their favorites.

"Good morning daddy." Jack and Erica said when he walked into the kitchen.

Chandler kissed them both on the head. "Good morning guys." He walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss. "Good morning. How are you feeling?" He asked and rubbed her small stomach that was starting to show.

"I'm fine." She fed him a bite of French toast.

After the kids went to school, Monica came back to get ready for work.

"I have a better idea." Chandler smiled as he brought her on the bed with him.

She smiled and touched his arms. "I need to go to work."

He slowly started raising her shirt up while he kissed her. "Or you could call in."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I would love to but I can't. I open today." She said as she enjoyed him kissing her neck.

He sighed. He knew she was right. "Ok but tonight we need to continue where we left off." He kissed her stomach then helped her up.

"We sure will babe." She kissed him then left for work.

"Oh you're back from your Paris trip?" Monica asked the boss, walking into the kitchen. She was the first chef there.

He smiled at her. "Well I couldn't be gone for to long." He walked closer to her.

"I told you I am married. Not just married but happily married. Nothing can happen between us."

He took his hand and stroked her hair.

She took a step back. "Maybe I shouldn't work here anymore."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that. If you do then I will tell everyone that we slept together and that baby you're carrying is mine. Every restaurant owner will know. Your family and friends. Strangers will know. Oh and even your husband." He brushed his hand along her back. "So if I were you, I wouldn't quit."

"Daddy can we watch a movie?" Jack asked, coming into the kitchen.

Chandler looked at the clock then back at his son. "Sure but dinner is almost ready." He walked into the living room with Jack. Erica handed him the dvd and he put it in.

Jack and Erica sat on the couch and waited eagerly for the movie to start. They were going to watch one of their favorites. 'Lilo and Stitch.'

After greeting Jack and Erica, Monica walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby." She said. She sat her keys on the hook that was by the doorway.

He walked over to her and kissed her. "Hey." He rubbed her back softly in small circles. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and looked down. "Nothing I'm fine."

He rubbed her arm that was on the counter. "After 12 years of marriage, I know when you aren't fine." He kissed her cheek and put his hand over hers that was on her stomach. "Are you two ok?"

She couldn't help but smile at him. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, he asked her that many times a day. "We are great."

"Ok." He said. He still didn't believe her though. He knew something was going on. He just didn't know what. He took her hands in his. "I'm going to finish dinner. You just go relax. You've worked enough today." She agreed and he smiled as he watched her walk away. He just wished she would talk to him about what was going on.


	2. A chat

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews.**

The next day, Monica smiled when Rachel came through the door. She hugged her friend and they had a seat on the couch together.

"I thought you had work today." Rachel said as she put her 5 month old son Dylan on the floor to play.

"I do but I just couldn't go in today. So once the kids were at school and chandler went to work, I called in." Monica said.

"What has been going on?" Rachel asked.

Monica hasn't told anyone about the owner. "Well the owner Chris asked me to have an affair with him before he went to Paris. Of course, I told him no. Then yesterday he came back and asked me again. And again I said no. I told him it would just be easier if I quit. He told me that if I did he would make sure he told everyone that we slept together." She put her hand on her stomach. "And that this baby isn't Chandler's. That it is his." Monica said. She rubbed her hand across her stomach. She felt tears fill her eyes.

"Oh honey." Monica brought her friend into a hug. "Monica, you know you didn't have an affair. We all do. Especially Chandler. Isn't that all that matters? Rachel asked. She handed her friend a tissue from the coffee table.

Monica took it and dabbed her eyes with it. "Yes it does matter but he wants to make it public so every restaurant owner thinks it's true." Monica leaned back on the couch. "What do I do?"

Rachel was surprised. It always seemed like Monica knew what to do. "Have you told Chandler?"

Monica shook her head.

"Then you need to." Rachel said and picked up Dylan who was sitting at her feet.

Monica sighed. "You're right I will talk to him."

Rachel hugged her before standing up. "Let me know how it goes."

Monica nodded. "Ok I will."

Later that day, Chandler rushed in the house and over to Monica who was on the couch reading 'What to expect when you're expecting." He kissed her lips. "Honey are you ok?"

Monica sat her book down and sat up. "Yeah I'm fine. Why?" She asked not knowing why he was there in the middle of the day.

"I came to get you for lunch and they said you called in sick today. I was so worried that something was wrong with our little one in there." He said softly and brushed his hand across her stomach before standing up. "Why did you call in sick then?"

"Can we just talk when you get home tonight?" She asked.

Chandler knelt down in front of her. "Honey, if something is wrong with you, the twins or our baby then I want to know." He said gently.

"The baby and twins are fine and so am I." Monica assured him.

Chandler sighed and stood up, realizing she wasn't going to tell him anything right now.

"I can make you some lunch though." Monica said and stood up. She wanted to change the subject. She knew how mad Chandler would be when he found out and she knew he would go up to the restaurant, looking for the owner. She didn't want him getting hurt.

Chandler kissed her lips. "Or you sit." He grabbed her arms and gently sat her down. "And I will go make lunch before I need to go back." He couldn't stop thinking about what she wanted to tell him. He knew though, it wouldn't do any good to bring it up again until she was ready.

Monica smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Chandler stopped in the door way of the kitchen and looked back at her. "Want to know a secret?"

Monica smiled. "What?"

Chandler smiled back at her. He loved her smile. "I have been reading that book too. So that way I understand better what you're going through."

"I love you so much." Monica said.

He winked at her. "I love you more."


	3. Talking to Chandler

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler smiled when Jack and Erica greeted him at the door that evening when he came home.

"How was school guys?" He asked as he took his shoes off by the front door and hung his jacket in the coat closet.

"Great. We have to write a story on our hero. So I pick you daddy." Erica said with a smile on her face.

Chandler hugged her and kissed her on top of the head. "That's great sweetie. I can't wait to read it." He looked over at Jack. "What about you son?"

"I got an A on the math test." Jack smiled. He was so proud of himself and he knew his dad would be too. He always helped Jack with his math homework.

Chandler gave him a high five and hugged him. "Great job Jack."

Chandler walked into the kitchen to see Monica. He watched her cook from the door way. "There's my beautiful wife."

Monica turned around and smiled at him. "Hi honey."

He walked over to her and kissed her lips sweetly. "Can we talk now?" He asked referring to their conversation earlier when he came home from lunch.

Monica went to take the chicken out of the oven but Chandler stopped her and did it for her. He sat it on the counter and put the oven mitts back on the hook. "Can we talk after Jack and Erica go to bed?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. He was worried. He had no idea what this could be about. It was all he could think about all day.

Later that night, Chandler came into the living room where Monica was waiting for him. "Ok Jack and Erica have been read their bedtime story." He said. They loved when Chandler read to them. He would read in funny voices.

Chandler sat down next to Monica on the couch and ran his fingers through her hair. "Talk to me Mon."

Monica reached for his hand to hold and he gladly took it. She told him what the owner of the restaurant had been doing. "He even said if I quit he would make up this awful lie that he and I slept together and that our baby is his." She took her other hand and rubbed her hand back and forth on her small stomach.

He took her face in his hands. "Baby, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because, he went to Paris and I thought when he got back we could forget this ever happened." She said and moved closer to him so he could hold her.

"I'm going to fix this." He said as he rubbed her back. He was so mad. He didn't want Monica to know though. He wanted her to remain as calm as possible through her pregnancy.

She moved her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "What are you going to do?"

"Talk to him." He put a finger over her lips before she could protest. "You're my wife and I love you. He shouldn't be threatening you. Especially when you're pregnant. "

Monica nodded. She knew he was right.

He decided to change the subject to get her mind off it. "I tucked Jack and Erica in to bed. Now what do you say, I bring you to bed and tuck you in?" He smiled and kissed her neck.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love that idea."

Without another word, he picked her up and brought her to bed.


	4. going to far

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I hope everyone is ok from the storms last night.**

The next day after Jack and Erica went to school, Monica was getting ready for work. She was buttoning up her chef coat when Chandler walked in.

He gave her a small smile. "You know, you don't have to go back." He took her hands away from her coat and held them. "We can go together and you can quit. I won't let him say those awful things about you."

Monica smiled at his words. "Honey you don't have to. I need to keep this job until I find another one. We are going to have three children to feed in 5 months."

"My job at the advertising agency can take care of us." He said hoping she would change her mind. "Please don't go."

She kissed his lips. "I'll be fine. I will call you later. I need to go before I'm late."

He sighed. He knew he couldn't get Monica to quit working for that jerk. "Just be careful."

She smiled. "I will and besides he is supposed to be golfing all day."

He rubbed her arms and kissed her again. He felt at ease knowing that guy wouldn't be there with her all day. "Have a good day."

Monica stopped when she walked into the kitchen. "Chris I thought you had golf today." She could feel her heart beating faster. She hurried and washes her hands then went to cutting tomato for the salad.

"I just love when it's us in the morning. Don't you?" He asked as he rubbed her back.

She walked away. "I thought I told you that I am married." She said angrily.

"Yeah. You mentioned it." He came over to her again. The closer he got, the more she backed up. Now she was against the wall and before she could run out of the kitchen, he grabbed her arms.

She tried pulling away but couldn't. "Let me go." She yelled.

"Monica, I tried being nice about this. I really did but now I can't because you won't cooperate." He told her softly. He leaned in and kissed her but she started kicking and bit his lip.

"Ahh." He screamed. "What's wrong with you?" He pushed her to the floor and got on her.

"Get off me." She yelled.

"Shut up." He said and hit her across the face. Hearing the bell on the door, he got up. Monica didn't though.

One of the cooks, Lucy walked in. "What happened?" She asked, looking at Monica.

She fainted. "Chris lied." He pulled out his phone and called 911.

It took a while for Monica to wake up at the hospital. She looked over and saw a nurse. "Where's my husband? Is my baby ok?" She asked.

The nurse walked over to her bed. "Your baby is just fine. What is your husbands name?" She asked.

"Chandler Bing. His number is 562-1852." She said.

The nurse nodded. "I'll call him right away." She said then left.

**Sorry that it's not longer. What did you guys think?**

**Please review**


	5. my world

**Thank you so much for all those reviews! **

**Hope you like this chapter**

Chandler rushed to the hospital. On his way there, he called Rachel and asked her to pick up Jack and Erica from school after noticing they would be out soon.

He ran inside and ran to the front desk. A lady with gray streaks in her hair sat there looking at her computer.

"I'm looking for Monica Bing's room." He said quickly.

She looked up at him. "Relation?"

"I'm her husband and I really need to make sure she's ok." He said.

He watched her type some things into the computer. Then she looked back at him. It was only a couple minutes, but it seemed like forever. "She's in room 133."

"Thank you." He ran down the hall. The hall seemed like it would never end as he went to her room. Before walking in, he looked into the window of her room. When he walked in, he rushed over to her and kissed her. "Mon, what happened? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" He stood by her and held her hand.

She sat up a little bit. "I have a bruise on my face." She turned her head so he could see it. "I have bruised ribs and my back hurts. Other then that I'm fine and yes our baby is perfectly fine."

"Oh thank goodness." He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "How did this happen to you baby?"

"It was Chris." She told him exactly what he did.

"Oh honey." He kissed her and hugged her. "I want you to quit. You and our baby are far more important to me. I can take care of us and if you want, you can find another job after you give birth ok?"

She nodded against his chest. "Ok."

He kissed the top of her head before pulling away. "Now when can you go home?"

"I can now actually." She said.

He helped her up and a nurse brought her a wheelchair. Then Chandler got the car and pulled up to the front. Then he helped her in . When they got home, he carried her inside and lay her on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Ok well Rachel said the twins can spend the night there so I'm going to bring them over some clothes." He kissed her lips three times. "Will you be ok?"

She touched his cheek and smiled at him. "I'll be fine." She tried sitting up but winced in pain.

"How bad are these bruises?" He lifted up her shirt and her ribs were black and blue. It broke his heart to see his wife this way. "He could have hurt our baby Mon." He didn't want to think about it. The baby was fine. But he couldn't help it.

She put her shirt back down. "I don't like what he did either but the baby and I are both fine." She took his hand and kissed it.

"I just love you so much." He said and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." She told him.

He went in the kids rooms to get some of their things together. "I'll be right back. Don't get up and call me if you need anything."

She smiled at how sweet he was being. "Just go."

The more he thought about his wife being injured, the more mad he became. He dropped the clothes off with Rachel and kissed Jack and Erica then he drove to the restaurant.

"What is your problem?" He asked Chris when he went into Chris' office


	6. getting better

**Thank you for reviewing**

"I'm sorry, what?" Chris asked, trying to act all innocent.

Chandler backed Chris up in the corner. "How dare you touch my wife. Not once but twice. And then you have the nerve to get on her on the floor and hit her." Chandler yelled. Chris was going to say something but Chandler stopped him, he grabbed Chris' shirt. "I'm not through talking. My wife has bruises across her ribs from you. She has a bruise across her face. Her back is sore and bruised. Thankfully there is some good news. She's ok and so is our baby. If you had hurt our child, there would be no talking." He got closer to Chris' face. "Because I would have knocked you out. Oh and one more thing. Monica quits and if you tell one person that lie about you sleeping with her and my baby being yours, I promise you I will be back." He let go of him.

"Look Chandler I." Chris started to say but was interrupted by Chandler once again.

Chandler walked back up to him. "Don't say anything. Nothing you can say or do would make this ok. No apology is good enough." Chandler turned around and walked out the door. Not looking back.

When Chandler got home, he and Monica spent the day in bed. He didn't tell her about going to her job.

The next day, Chandler went to go get the kids from Ross and Rachel's. They loved being over there with Emma who was just a little over a year older and then Tyler who was a year younger then them.

"Ok guys I need to tell you something." Chandler said when they got home. He got out and opened the back door for them to get out. He knelt down in front of them. "Yesterday at work mommy got hurt."

"Is it bad?" Jack asked concerned.

Chandler shook his head. "No she's fine but you need to be good. No fighting and we need to help her. Ok?"

"Ok." They both said.

They went up to the door and Chandler unlocked it. They went to say hi to Monica while Chandler got them a snack.

"How are you feeling babe?" Chandler asked when he went to go check on her. He sat on the bed and rubbed her feet.

She smiled at him. "Better thanks."

After a couple of weeks, Monica was finally almost well. She was able to walk around now without being in pain. She also hit 5 months so she was visibly pregnant. Her stomach was perfectly round.

Monica walked in the kitchen and saw Jack, Erica and chandler playing monopoly. "Who's winning?" She asked as Chandler pulled her on his lap.

"Erica is." Chandler said and Erica started to laugh.

"Winning is fun." Erica said and rolled the dice.

Chandler laughed and shook his head. "She's just like you honey." He rubbed Monica's back.

"I hope the baby likes to win." Erica said and Jack rolled his eyes.

"I hope not. I hope the baby likes to tell jokes." Jack said who was just like his dad.

Chandler laughed. "We will love him or her either way though, right guys?" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"Right." They both said.

Chandler smiled and moved his hand around on her stomach. "Did our baby just kick?"

"Yes." Monica smiled. "I can't believe it." She said and they smiled at each other. They both knew that was just more reassurance that the baby was healthy and going to be ok. It was nice to know with their fertility issues and with what happened with Chris just a few weeks back.

"We want to feel." Erica said smiling.

Her and Jack got up and went to the other side of the table where they felt their baby sibling kick.

**What did you think? Do you think Chris will be back or will he leave them alone?**


	7. oh no

**Thank you for reviewing**

Two months had gone by. They hadn't seen or heard from Chris. Monica was due in 8 weeks and today she was having her baby shower so Chandler took the kids to the park.

Chandler was pushing Erica on the swings when Jack came up to him.

"Daddy?" Jack tapped Chandler's arm.

Chandler looked down. "Yeah buddy?"

He pointed to where he was just playing. "There is a man and he said he knows my mommy and he wants to come over."

Chandler frowned and looked to where Jack had just pointed to. Chris was standing there. Chandler stopped the swing and got Erica off of it.

"I was having fun daddy." Erica said softly.

He put her down and grabbed their hands. "I know baby but we need to go." He took them to the car and helped them buckle in. He got in the driver's seat. "Jack, did you talk to the man?"

"No, I just ran and got you." Jack said as he looked out the window.

Chandler smiled. "Good job son." He drove home and saw cars were leaving, which met the baby shower was over.

He got out and helped them out. "Do you guys want to go in the back yard and play?"

They nodded eagerly.

"I bet I can beat you Jack." Erica said.

"No way." Jack said to his sister.

Chandler watched them run into the fenced in backyard. He then walked in, and noticed baby things everywhere. "Wow we don't need anything else." He laughed and kissed her on the head.

"You guys didn't stay out long." She said as she folded some of the clothes she got.

Chandler didn't want to tell her what happened so she wouldn't get worried. "No we didn't. Here let me take these." He took the clothes from her. "And I will put these things in the nursery." He bent down and kissed her before he got to work. He took everything and put it in the nursery that their daughter would soon sleep in. Once he was done, he went to go sit with his wife. He saw she looked uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah, my back just hurts." She told him.

"Here let me help." He sat behind her and rubbed her back and shoulders. "Better?" He asked when she leaned back against him.

"Much." She rested her hand on her now large stomach.

He kissed her head and they just sat there, enjoying each other.

A couple minutes later, Jack and Erica ran in and hugged their mom.

"Did you two have fun with daddy?" She asked.

Erica nodded. "Yeah he pushed me on the swings and I went so high and I made new friends."

Monica smiled. "That's great. Did you have fun Jack?" She asked and fixed his shirt.

"Yeah, until the man came." Jack said.

Monica frowned. She looked at Chandler then back at Jack. "What man sweetheart?"

Jack shrugged. "Some man at the park."

Monica nodded. "Go to your rooms to play kids."

They went. Monica got up with the help of Chandler and she sat next to him. "What man is Jack talking about?"

Chandler sighed knowing he wasn't getting out of this. "Chris came to the park."

Monica gasped. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

He took her hands in his. "Because I didn't want you to worry. Tomorrow I will go talk to a lawyer and see what can be done."

"Thank you. I'll go with you." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Ok."

The next day, they went to talk to a lawyer and found out they could get a restraining order since he hurt Monica. So they went down to file one.

"Oh no." Monica said as they were walking to the door of the house.

Chandler had his hand on her lower back. "What is it honey?" He put the key in the door.

"I have 8 weeks to go and my water just broke." She said nervously, with her hand on her stomach.


	8. little baby

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I love reading them.**

Chandler tried his best to stay calm. He knew if he got upset, it would make Monica upset. Which wouldn't be good for the baby. He put his arm around her.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'll take you to the hospital and see what they can do." He said soothingly.

"Ok." She said. She had never been so scared before. They wanted this baby so bad, they couldn't loose her now. Not with only 8 weeks to go.

He helped her to the car and then he helped her get in. He ran to the other side and drove to the hospital. He reached for her hand and held it. "Are you having contractions yet?"

"No." She told him.

Chandler could tell how scared she was. So he drove a little faster.

"Chandler, what if they can't stop her from being born?" She asked with tears rolling down her face.

He gave her hand a little squeeze. "If the baby is born today, then we'll just hope for the best." He kissed her hand. "Just try to stay calm."

He pulled in to the hospital and got front row parking. He helped her out and they walked as quickly as a pregnant lady could walk.

"I need you to help my wife. She's only 7 months pregnant and her water broke." Chandler told the lady behind the counter.

She paged for a wheelchair.

They took Monica to a room. Chandler held her hand the entire time and he helped her get into the bed where they hooked her up to machines. That way, they could check on the baby.

Her doctor, Dr. Brown walked in. She had blond hair and was around the age of 30.

"Can you do anything?" Chandler asked after Dr. Brown examined Monica. He stood near Monica's head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Well, you need to stay here a couple hours. As long as the baby isn't stressed and there is enough fluid in there for the baby to survive, then you can go home." She said.

Monica and Chandler smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead.

"But you will need to stay in bed. You will only be able to get up to use the bathroom or take a quick shower." She said.

Monica nodded. "Ok, thank you."

"And I will make sure she does that." Chandler said.

"Oh gosh." Monica groaned 30 minutes later.

Chandler rushed to her side. "What is it? What's the matter honey?"

"I had a contraction." She said.

Chandler paged for the Dr. to come back in.

"Ah they are already so strong." She cried.

Chandler nodded. "I know honey. They are just a minute apart." He said and rubbed her cheek with one hand, while the other was holding her hand.

The Dr. came in and checked her. "Ok Monica, you're already at 8. So we can't stop it."

"Will she be able to survive?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, she will just need to stay longer for observation." Dr. Brown said.

An hour later, she was pushing.

"You're so amazing Monica. You're doing great." Chandler encouraged her.

After 20 minutes, they had a daughter.

"Is she ok?" Monica asked, out of breath.

"Yes just tiny. She weighs 4 lbs 11oz." Dr. Brown told them.

Monica and Chandler were able to see her before they took her to be monitored.

"She's so beautiful." Monica said.

Chandler smiled and kissed her lips. "She sure is. Can her name be Grace Monica Bing?"

She smiled. "I love it."

An hour later, Chandler's phone rang. He answered it and went out in the hallway. Monica had fallen asleep. It was his mom. ….."Yeah she was born but healthy."….. "She just needs to be monitored for a while."…"Her name is Grace."…"Ok bye."

He called everyone else to tell them about Grace. And he asked, Ross to pick Jack and Erica up from school that day.

A couple days later, they were able to go home but Grace had to stay there until her lungs were developed.

"I have great news." Chandler said that night after the kids went to bed.

"What is it?" Monica turned off the TV.

"You aren't the only woman Chris has been bothering. They just arrested him." He said.

Monica smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "That's great."

Later on, they were getting ready for bed. Chandler came up behind Monica when he saw her standing in the door way of the nursery. He held her from behind.

"Don't worry honey, she'll be home soon." He said. He continued to hold her as she cried.


	9. welcome home

**Thank you once again for all the reviews..**

It had been a month since Grace was born. She was still in the hospital so her lungs would develop. Monica and Chandler would go there every day to see her when he got off work.

One morning, Jack and Erica waited patiently for Chandler to cook for them.

"What are you going to make daddy?" Erica asked. Her and Jack sat there and watched him look into the cabinets. They had food, he just wasn't great at cooking.

"Uh I am trying to figure that out." Chandler said and he opened the freezer.

Jack sighed. "Can we just wake mommy up?"

Chandler looked over at his kids. "No, I can cook for you. Let's let mommy sleep." Monica hadn't been sleeping. She was blaming herself for Grace being born early. Although, Chandler tried to convince her otherwise. He pulled out a box of breakfast sandwiches. "How about these?"

"Yes." They both said.

He took two out and put them in the microwave. Once they were done, he put them on plates and sat them in front of Jack and Erica. "Ok what do you want to drink?"

"Chocolate milk." They both said.

He got two cups out and poured chocolate milk in them, then he handed it to them.

After breakfast, he took them to the bus stop and waited until they got on before he went home.

When he walked in, the phone was ringing. He hurried to go answer it before it woke Monica up. Once the call was finished, he ran upstairs and into their room. He sat on the edge of her side of the bed. Then he bent down and gently kissed her lips.

"Morning beautiful." He said quietly as she began to stir.

"I'll be down in a minute to make the kids breakfast." She mumbled and rolled back over.

Chandler laughed. "I already put them on the bus. I do have good news. The hospital just called. We can go get Grace and bring her home." He rubbed her back in small circles.

She rolled back over and smiled. "Really?"

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Really."

After Monica got dressed, they went to go get Grace. Once they brought her home, the gang came to see her and hold her. Jack and Erica took turns holding her when they came home from school.

That night, Monica and Chandler were spooning in bed and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Our baby is so perfect." He smiled.

She rubbed his hands. "She really is." She picked her phone up that was next to her on the bed. "Oh gosh."

"What is it baby?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Chris just texted me. He's out of jail." She said softly hoping it wasn't true.

Chandler sighed and rubbed her arm. "I'll call the cops and ask them what to do." He went into the kitchen and started making phone calls.

**What do you think will happen?**


	10. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**I'm just going to make this really long and have it be the last chapter so I can do my other story…**

A couple of months had gone by, they cops said they couldn't do anything unless Chris did something else to Monica. Now Grace is 4 months old, Jack and Erica are 9 now, and they haven't seen or heard from Chris.

One morning Chandler called Monica from his office.

"Good morning beautiful." He said when she answered the phone.

She smiled. "How is work going?"

"It's ok. So what are you up to?" He asked.

"I just put Jack and Erica on the bus. Now I'm feeding Grace." She smiled down at the baby in her arms and rocked her as Grace ate.

He smiled. "I have an idea. Rachel already agreed to babysit. We haven't been out since you were pregnant. So I got us reservations for tonight."

"Are you sure we should leave her?" Monica asked.

Chandler sighed. "Yes. Everything will be fine. Just pump some milk in bottles and we are only going out for a little bit. We can be back in time to put them to bed. Rachel will be by to get them at 5 so you can get ready and I will be there to get you at 6."

Monica was silent for a couple of seconds. "Ok."

Chandler smiled. "Thank you."

That night, Rachel was there at 5 to pick the kids up. She went upstairs to start getting ready. At 5:30 she heard someone down stairs.

"Honey, is that you?" She called out. She didn't hear a response. She put down her mascara and walked out of the bathroom. "Honey?" She called out again. She started looking around and gasped when she saw Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"You turn me down, you quit working for me and you have me arrested. I just want to be with you. What is so bad about that?" He stroked her cheek.

She was backed up against the wall with nowhere to run to. She saw her cell phone on the nearby counter so she slowly reached for it. When he saw what she was doing, he slapped her and she fell.

Chandler pulled into the driveway a couple minutes early. He picked up the flowers he got for her and went in. "Honey, I'm home." He called out.

He didn't hear a response. Only muffled screams. He ran upstairs where he saw Monica on the floor and Chris on her once again.

He pulled Chris off his wife and began punching him. Then he called the cops. Chris was arrested. Chandler held Monica. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and let him hold her. After Monica calmed down, they went out to eat. She wanted to not think about what had just happened.

A couple of months later, Chris had a trial. He was sentenced to 30 years.

Chandler helped buckle in 7 year old Grace into the backseat of the car. He kissed the top of her head and shut the door. He looked at Jack and Erica when they came out of the house. "Are you two excited for your game?" Jack became a football player and Erica, a cheerleader.

"Yes dad, this is the first one. I'm also nervous." Jack said.

Chandler patted him on the back. "Don't be. You're going to do great." He opened the other back door for them to get in. "Where is your mom?" He asked.

"Using the bathroom again." Erica told him.

Chandler nodded and shut the door. He smiled when he saw her coming. He helped her over to the car and he helped her in.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He asked his pregnant wife that was due 5 days ago. They did insemination because they really wanted another baby.

"I'm not going to miss my kid's first game." She said.

Monica, Chandler and Grace sat on the first row. Chandler sat with his arm around Monica.

"Daddy do you have a napkin?" Grace asked with cheese all over her face from her nacho's.

Chandler laughed. "Here baby." He handed her one.

As they sat there and watched the game, Monica could feel tightness and pressure in her lower stomach. She knew what that meant. She also knew that she still had some time. It was only happening every 10 minutes.

After two hours, they were hurting more and becoming closer together. Now they were every 5 minutes. When Chandler would ask if she was ok, she would just say she was uncomfortable. "How much longer do you think this game is going to be?" Monica asked.

"About 5 minutes." He smiled at her. "Don't worry, after this we can go home and I'll rub your feet." He rubbed her stomach. "How does that sound?"

She smiled at him.

"Mommy, I have to use the bathroom." Grace said.

Chandler looked at Monica. "Do you want me to go with her."

She shook her head. "I got it." She got up and Chandler rubbed her back when she walked by. She took Grace's hand and took her to the bathroom. When Grace was done, Monica took her hand and they began to walk back. After a couple of steps, she had a really painful contraction that made her stop walking.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked.

"Honey, can you go get your daddy?" Monica asked. They weren't very far from him. She watched Grace go. Monica leaned against the wall and sat down as the pain was getting stronger.

Chandler saw Grace run up to him. "Where is your mommy?" He asked.

"She needs you." Grace said

Chandler quickly got up and followed Grace. He saw Monica breathing through a contraction on the floor. He bent down and held her face. "Honey, have you been having contractions this whole time?"

She nodded and held his hand as another one came.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." He helped her up. "Can you walk?"

"I can't. They are too close together." She cried.

"It's going to be ok. I'll just carry you." He picked her up and looked at Grace. "Hold on to my shirt." She did as she was told and they hurried back to the car. He got everyone in and called Jack and Erica on their cell phone's to hurry.

"I can see the head." The Dr. said when they were in the delivery room.

Soon they had a son named Dylan Bryce Bing.

Chandler kissed Monica and held her. They smiled at Jack who was holding Dylan on the small couch that was in the room. Erica and Grace sat there too, smiling at the baby.

"Monica, being married to you has been great. I want to renew my vowels." He said, looking into her eyes.

She looked up at him. "I would love too."

And that's what they did. On their wedding anniversary.


End file.
